


and i know (i'm not alone)

by mauvesaidwill (23seok)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Fluff, M/M, More In Notes, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Phichit wears eyeliner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he reads r18 doujinshi, i mean i guess it could be canonverse but like idk, srsly re-reading this makes me want to vomit lmao, the gang's all here, victor spelt viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seok/pseuds/mauvesaidwill
Summary: “You know,” Phichit says, suddenly looking mischievous as he leans closer to Yuuri, “I heard that Viktor Nikiforov is here somewhere. Shame I haven’t run into him yet; posting a selfie with him would do wonders for my IG.”Fiercely ignoring the blush on his face, Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Of course. You befriend Viktor, and then immediately use him for Instagram fame.”Alternatively: Another New Years fic that wasn't really needed but pleaded to be written anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years!! it's already jan 1st here but if you're in, like, idk, not texas or anywhere in front of texas, it's still nye right?? w/e. ok - some notes: this fic is set in russia but like just at a random place. maybe mila's apartment, but she's never mentioned (she is there tho, waiting, watching) but idk just assume the fam is all hanging out somewhere where they have full control of the audio and tv and viktor and yuuri live nearby idk this was rly hurriedly written (i wanted to finish it before 2017 ((i did, but obvs i haven't gotten around to posting it yet)) and so it doesn't make a lot of sense) basically it's just some hurried fluff that i'll prolly put in a series later . also i'll edit it later
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/23seok) | [tumblr](https://23seok.tumblr.com)
> 
> title from "shelter" by porter robinson and madeon

The bass is loud and thumping, and it makes Yuuri feel intense waves of nausea with every _boom boom boom_. Phichit, meanwhile, looks like he’s having the time of his life, selfie stick in hand, taking pictures with everyone in the room. He lets out a whine when he spills some of his drink on his shirt, however, and disappears for a bit. When he comes back, he’s nursing a new drink and wearing a new shirt. Yuuri’s been hanging out by the door, so of course he’s the first person Phichit sees on his way back in. “Yuuri!” Phichit exclaims, grin lighting up his face. His eyeliner is smudged on his left eye, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He would’ve fixed it in the bathroom if it did anyways.

Yuuri smiles and waves at him. “You abandoned me,” he teases.

Phichit fake gasps. “Me?” he asks, leaning back, drink sloshing the tiniest bit causing him to curse. “Never,” he concludes after putting down his cup. “Keep an eye on that for me, please,” he kindly orders Guang Hong, who nods with a smile. “You know,” Phichit says, suddenly looking mischievous as he leans closer to Yuuri, “I heard that Viktor Nikiforov is here somewhere. Shame I haven’t run into him yet; posting a selfie with him would do _wonders_ for my IG.”

Fiercely ignoring the blush on his face, Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Of course. You befriend Viktor, and then immediately use him for Instagram fame.”

“Um,” Phichit begins, waving his iPhone in Yuuri’s face, “I’m already Instagram famous, babe.”

“Right, right,” Yuuri shakes his head. “Sorry. I forgot.”

“You don’t even use Instagram,” Phichit laughs.

“He still doesn’t use it?” a voice speaks suddenly from behind Yuuri, and when Yuuri catches sight of Phichit’s scrunched up expression, a grin hiding behind his hands, Yuuri feels his heart rate accelerate. He turns hesitantly. “It’s a shame you never post anything. I’d love to have your face on my feed.”

Standing tall and proud in front of him, Katsuki Yuuri, is none other than Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri can feel the blush coming on that’ll go practically straight down to his toes.

He curses his cheeks as they turn a cruel red that makes him want to turn and hide his face from the other forever. Phichit looks like he’s been told he’s won the lottery and is attaching his phone back to his selfie stick, already getting ready to pose with the two. Yuuri squeaks and turns back around to face Viktor, who winks at him. “I didn’t think I’d run into you here, Yuuri. I guess you really are a party animal.”

“No, no, no,” Yuuri blushes and stutters. “I’m not. Just _some_ people insisted I’d come.”

Viktor laughs before tapping the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “Not a party animal? H’m…. My camera roll says otherwise,” Viktor practically purrs, and that’s when Yuuri knows he’s deceased.

“Wow,” Phichit says from behind them, voice filled with amazement. “This is more exciting than my doujinshi!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri admonishes, turning to glare at his friend, because really, some of Phichit’s doujinshi are downright _naughty_ , so much so that they could probably make Chris blush. When Yuuri sees the blond head of hair basically dry humping his blushing boyfriend on a couch across the room, Yuuri changes his mind. But still, for Phichit to compare him and Viktor to his stories, it’s still something downright scandalous.

Wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder, Viktor laughs. “Should I be flattered?”

Phichit starts to laugh with him, the two doing absolutely nothing to ease Yuuri’s nerves. Finally, Viktor gives him room to breathe, but then he begins to guide the younger towards the center of the room. “We should dance,” Viktor breathes in Yuuri’s ear, and Yuuri attempts to swallow down the lump of anxiety and worry forming in his throat.

“I can’t,” Yuuri says.

“Dance?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri shakes his head. “Not in front of everyone.”

“C’mon,” Viktor pleads. “For me?” And then he does this _thing_ , this thing in which his eyes go wide, all glittery and so very blue, and his bottom lip sticks out in a way that should definitely not be cute on a grown man, and Yuuri is weak.

“Fine,” Yuuri says before pausing and taking Viktor’s hand, “but I lead.”

“Lead?” Viktor asks curiously before letting out a not-at-all attractive squawk as Yuuri immediately pulls him down into a dip. Viktor lets out a laugh when Yuuri brings him back up.

Even though Yuuri said he’d lead, the two end up being a mix of the man and woman, one taking lead only to be spun around and have the other take over.

As time passes, the tension eases out of Yuuri’s shoulders, and more people join them on the dance floor.

“You know,” Viktor says after they’ve used up most of their fancy moves and have reduced to a gentle swaying, “this isn’t the kind of music you’d waltz to.”

“Maybe not,” Yuuri agrees, “but we made it work, right?”

Viktor laughs softly and rests his forehead on Yuuri’s. “Of course.”

The song changes, but the two remain on the dance floor. Viktor’s hand rubs comforting circles on Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri’s thumb brushes over Viktor’s warmly. Viktor smiles down at him, and Yuuri flushes down to his shoulders but ultimately returns the smile.

After a few more minutes of swaying, Yuri’s loud voice can be heard over the music. “Hey! There’s a minute left till next year!”

A party popper goes off somewhere in the room, and Yuuri laughs when he sees Otabek’s stoic expression as Phichit claps wildly behind him. After a pause, Otabek eventually sends the partygoers a smile before turning to say something to Yuri who nods and turns off the music.

Viktor’s wearing a grin as the sound on the television raises.

“Less than a minute left till the new year,” the person on the TV says. “Hope everyone is having a good time celebrating the last day of the year.”

From where he stands next to Yuuri, Viktor grins.

Phichit whoops and takes another picture.

There’s some more talking and some music before it quiets down again.

“The countdown to the new year has begun!” the spokesperson says. “Thirty! Twenty-nine! Twenty-eight!”

Eventually, the people in the room join in. Chris even pulls away from his boyfriend (who looks quite relieved at the break) to count.

When they’re down to ten seconds, Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand and leans in close.

“Ready?” he whispers.

Yuuri grins when he feels the cool metal of Viktor’s ring, knowing that it matches his. “Of course,” he whispers back.

“Ten!” Leo shouts somewhere off to the side.

“Nine!”

Everyone is back in unison.

“Eight! Seven! Six! Five!”

“Four,” Yuuri breathes into the space between him and Viktor.

“Three,” Viktor responds, soft smile on his face.

“Two,” Yuuri says, hand coming up to rest on Viktor’s cheek.

“One,” Viktor breathes before pulling the other into a warm kiss.

“Happy New Years, fuckers!” Yuri shouts somewhere off the side, and there’s another sound of a popper, and quite possibly Otabek’s laughter? “Hey!” Yuri exclaims. “You two! On the dance floor! Keep this PG; I’m only fifteen!”

Viktor pulls away and laughs, Yuuri joining in. “Of course he mentions his age when it’s to his advantage.”

“Guess that’s Yurio,” Yuuri replies before running his fingers through the other’s silver locks. “Happy New Years.”

Viktor grins and kisses Yuuri’s ring. “Happy New Years.”

(Later, as they lie in bed, teetering on the edge of sleep, Yuuri asks why Viktor acted as if they’d never met.

“What?” Viktor asks, wrapping his arms around the other. “I thought it’d be cute.”

“You think everything you do is cute,” Yuuri replies, kissing the other on the nose.

“I think everything _you_ do is cute,” Viktor counters before closing his eyes. “I’m so tired, Yuuri.”

“Then go to sleep,” Yuuri responds.

“You know,” Viktor says right as Yuuri begins to fall into slumber, placing a kiss on the back of Yuuri’s neck, “they say that what you’re doing in the first hour of the New Year is what you’ll be doing the rest of the year.”

“If you’re implying what I think you’re implying,” Yuuri begins, “the answer is no, especially with Yurio asleep in the living room. And quite frankly, I’m fine with this version of sleeping with you.”

Viktor laughs warm and soft into Yuuri’s hair. “Of course, of course. Love you.”

Yuuri blinks at the wall before smiling. “Love you too. Now, go to sleep. I’m tired, and I thought you were too.”

“Right, right,” Viktor says, tightening his grip on the other. “Wait. Where’s Makka?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighs.

“Sorry, sorry. Sleep now,” Viktor laughs.

Then, just as both are beginning to sink into dreamworld, a heavy weight jumps onto the bed and attempts to nose it’s way into the couple’s tight embrace. Something slobbery licks Yuuri’s cheek.

“Like owner, like pet,” Yuuri sighs into his pillow. “Happy New Years, Makkachin.”)

**Author's Note:**

> also one more thing: yurio and otabek's friendship is wholesome and pure and they have an awesome mcfreaking time at the party, and at one point yurio tries to sit on otabek's shoulders but almost smacks his head on the ceiling fan #RIPYurio2k17 (o fuck i did it i put 2017 s h o o k)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/23seok) | [tumblr](https://23seok.tumblr.com)


End file.
